1. Field of the Invention:
Road-marking nails are used wherever making stripes for guiding traffic have not proven useful, especially in cases of temporary traffic arrangements, e.g. at construction sites. The usual distances between the individual nails are 0.33 m and 0.50 m.
Conventionally, such nails are applied to the road pavement manually over long segments of road. This is very costly in terms of time and expense. Thus, marking nails whose shape makes it possible to install them mechanically are not known.